thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Crombeen
| birth_place = Sarnia, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 1978 | career_end = 1985 | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 1977 | draft_team = Cleveland Barons | wha_draft = 4th overall | wha_draft_year = 1977 | wha_draft_team = Edmonton Oilers }} Mike Crombeen (born Michael Joseph Crombeen on April 16, 1957) is a Canadian retired professional ice hockey player, who played in eight seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Mike was born in Sarnia, Ontario. As a youth, he played in the 1969 Quebec International Pee-Wee Hockey Tournament with a minor ice hockey team from Sarnia. He played his junior hockey with the Kingston Canadians of the OHA from 1973–1977, playing in 244 games, while getting 322 points (160 goals-162 assists). His best season was 1974–75, when he earned 114 points (56G-58A) in 69 games. In 19 career playoff games, he earned 21 points (8G-13A). Mike was drafted by the Cleveland Barons with the 5th overall pick in the 1977 NHL Amateur Draft, and was also selected by the Edmonton Oilers with the 4th overall pick in the 1977 WHA Amateur Draft. Crombeen elected to join the Barons. He split the 1977–78 season between the minors and the NHL, playing with the Salt Lake Golden Eagles of the CHL, getting 8 points (4G-4A) in 12 games, and the Binghamton Dusters of the AHL, getting 3 points (1G-2A) in 13 games, along with 48 games with the Cleveland Barons, scoring 7 points (3G-4A). As the Barons franchise folded and many of their players were absorbed by the Minnesota North Stars, Mike found himself left unprotected, and was picked up by the St. Louis Blues in the dispersal draft. He then began the 1978–79 season with the Golden Eagles, scoring 15 points (6G-9A) in 30 games, before joining the St. Louis Blues for 37 games, getting 11 points (3G-8A). In the 1979–80 season, Mike spent the entire season with the Blues, getting 22 points (10G-12A) in 71 games, and appeared in his first NHL playoffs, going pointless in 2 games. He then registered 23 points (9G-14A) in 69 games in the 1980–81 season, and chipped in with 3 goals in 11 playoff games, including a goal in double overtime that clinched the Blues' first-round series against the Pittsburgh Penguins. The 1981–82 season was the most productive season of Mike's career, getting a career high 27 points (19G-8A) in 71 games, and earned 4 points (3G-1A) in 10 playoff games. He played in all 80 games in the 1982–83 season, getting 17 points (6G-11A), then earned an assist in 4 playoff games. On October 3, 1983, the Hartford Whalers picked up Crombeen off of waivers. Mike spent the 1983–84 season with the Whalers, getting 5 points (1G-4A) in 56 games, then split the 1984–85 season with Hartford, getting 11 points (4G-7A) in 46 games, and with the Binghamton Whalers of the AHL, earning 3 points (2G-1A) in 6 games. After the season, he announced his retirement from hockey. Career Statistics Accolades *1976, 1977: OMJHL Second All-Star Team Personal Life Mike's son, B.J. Crombeen has played 445 NHL games with four teams. Category:1957 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:Cleveland Barons draft picks Category:Cleveland Barons players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players